A New Year
by Happii Haden
Summary: Celebrate the New Year with Sasori and Deidara. Follow up to Until Christmas!


So, bringing back our fav couple from Until Christmas c: I feel like I really grew close to them '-' So, I wrote this little one shot for New Years and since I teased all of you so much in the actual story, I was nice enough to give you a lemon in this one~ c;  
ENJOY!~

WARNING: Yaoi  
Rated: M  
Genre: Romance  
Naruto (c) Kishimoto

* * *

"You're seriously letting all of us stay here?" a blond asked in disbelief.

The redhead shrugged, "I didn't want anyone to feel left out, brat. Besides, as long as we stay within our wing we won't get into any trouble."

"If you're sure..."

A smirk graced the redhead's lips. "Aren't I always? It's not like it's any trouble. Well, I mean as long as everyone behaves themselves…"

The blond chuckled and approached the other male. He pressed a hand to the redhead's chest and smiled.

The redhead ran his fingers through the blond locks and wrapped his other arm around the blond's waist. "You want something…" he muttered.

"Maybe, un."

"Tell me."

The blond male smirked and leaned up to press his lips against the other's.

The taller male kissed back and pulled the blond closer. "You could've just said so, brat," he muttered against the pink lips.

"Sasori, dear, have you seen-Oh my~"

The two pulled apart and turned to look out the door way. A blonde woman stood there grinning, hands on hips.

"It seems I've found you both~" she giggled. "Could you boys be sweethearts and help us pack in our luggage?"

Sasori released the blond and nodded. "Sure thing. C'mon, brat," the redhead chuckled smacking the blond's ass.

"Hey!" Deidara pouted rubbing his ass. "Not in front of my mom, you prick!" The blond followed his lover and mother out of the estate and to the driveway. "How much did you pack, un?" he asked eyeing his father and sister in the car.

Isako smiled and put a finger to her lip, "Weeeeell~"

Deidara groaned. She packed a lot. "Why must you be like me?"

"It's more likely that you're like her, brat. Character traits pass down, yanno?" Sasori inputted. "Good morning," he smiled approaching the blond's father.

The man gave an awkward smile and got out of the car. "Er, yeah, good morning, Sasori." He opened the car door for his daughter and she stepped out gracefully.

"Thank you," she smiled. Her eyes instantly went to the redhead. She glared for a brief moment before glancing back to the ground.

"Hey, dad," Deidara greeted. "Something wrong, Toriko, un?" he asked noticing her glare.

The girl flipped her blonde locks over her shoulder and shook her head. "It's nothing."

Yamato opened the trunk and began to unload. He grabbed all of the luggage and set them in organized piles. Deidara helped grab his mother's luggage, leaving Sasori to help Toriko.

The redhead gave a faint smile as he lifted two pink luggage cases. "You styled your hair," he commented to the girl.

Toriko nodded and fiddled with her purse. "Do...you like it?"

"I do," he said smiling awkwardly. It would've been a lie to say he didn't because another certain blond he knew had a similar hairstyle. Toriko's hair had been cut to a similar length of Deidara's. She also straightened it and created a fringe that partially covered her left eye. A very similar hairstyle indeed.

He led the blonde to her room and opened the door for her. "You'll be staying in here. Your parents are right next door and Deidara and I are right across the hall. If you need any of us, then we'll be there."

Toriko smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Sasori…"

The redhead nodded and set her luggage in the room before making his way back to his blond brat. He found the boy sprawled out on their shared bed. Sasori shut the door behind him and smirked. He crawled on the bed and over the blond.

Deidara wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck and smiled. "Someone is in a good mood today, un~" He pecked Sasori's lips and fiddled with the ends of his hairs.

Sasori hummed and kissed the blond gently. "Did you see your sister's new hairstyle?" he asked. "Reminds me of a certain someone's own hairstyle."

The blond rolled his eyes, "Right? What the hell is she planning? What if she's trying to seduce you, un?"

"Highly improbable."

"Is it?"

Sasori nodded, "The only blond who could seduce me is this brat right here," he chuckled poking the blond in the chest. "Besides, she knows we're together, so why would she do something like that?"

Deidara shrugged, "My family is like that. Remember Onoki? Us Iwagas are persistent people."

"Ah, this is true. Hm, well I still find it unlikely. By the way, I think your dad doesn't like me now," the redhead frowned.

The blond gave a faint smile, "I wouldn't say he doesn't like you...He's probably just sore that you're with me and not Toriko. Which she is probably sore too."

"Probably," Sasori sighed.

Deidara smiled, "Don't worry about it, Danna. They'll get over it."

"I hope so." The redhead leaned down and planted his lips upon the blond's. The blond beneath him pressed back and slid one leg over Sasori's waist. The redhead's hand moved down to hold Deidara's thigh.

The blond moaned quietly against Sasori's lips. "Mm, Danna. You sure like kissing me, un."

"It's what couples do isn't it?" the redhead asked.

Deidara nodded, "I just didn't think you'd be so into it. You were always so against it when I did it before."

Sasori blushed lightly and scoffed quietly to himself. "We were only best friends then, brat. And I really like kisses…"

The blond chuckled, "Kisses in general or our kisses?"

The redhead kissed the blond again. He pulled back with a smirk, "What do you think?"

"I think you should kiss me some more, un~" the blond purred.

Sasori laughed and kissed Deidara with more passion than before. He nibbled on the blond's bottom lip, but was denied entrance. He pouted and swept his tongue across the pink lips. "C'mon, brat. Lemme in."

Deidara smirked and shook his head.

Sasori scowled and growled, "Brat, you better open up or else." He smirked as he saw Deidara's eyes light up at the challenge. "You're such a brat, Deidara," he hissed into the blond's ear. His hand moved from Deidara's thigh to his crotch in a matter of seconds. The redhead groped the blond's groin sensually.

The blond gasped and moaned at the contact. Well he certainly had not been expecting that.

The redhead chuckled in victory and connected their lips again. This time, however, he slid his tongue between the parted lips. He felt the blond's tongue come to life and begin a battle with his own. As their kiss became more heated, the space between their bodies lessened. Sasori grunted in pleasure as Deidara rubbed their hips together.

It wasn't until someone burst into the room that the two pulled apart again.

"Damn! No wonder you were hiding out," a voice laughed. "You and Red were getting ready to fuck!"

Sasori sighed, red faced, and got off of the blond. Deidara pouted and sat up, straightening his clothes and hair. "Hidan, have you ever heard of a thing called knocking?"

HIdan grinned and crossed his arms, "Fuck no."

"Were you guys doing it without me!?" Konan complained pushing Hidan out of the way. "I thought we agreed you'd let me watch next time!"

"I agreed to no such thing," Sasori stated.

Pein appeared by the blunette's side. "Sorry to burst on in, but we waited for at least a good ten minutes before hand. Would you like to show us to our rooms, so you can quickly return to what you were doing previously?"

The redhead blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, yeah. Stay here, Dei."

The blond nodded and buried himself within the bed.

"You two are totes adorbs~" Konan giggled as Sasori led the group to their rooms. "Dei's family is here too right? Are you guys really going to do it when they're here?"

Pein kissed the girl's cheek. "You shouldn't ask so many questions, Konan."

The girl pouted and crossed her arms, "I'm just curious."

"Yes, his family is staying here too. They're across the hall from us, so no we will not being doing anything like you're thinking. His dad and sister are already awkward around me," Sasori explained. "This is your room. The key is inside."

"Thank you," Pein nodded and escorted him and Konan into the room.

Sasori turned to the rest of the group and led them to their rooms as well. New Years was going to be interesting alright.

* * *

It was the night of New Years and everyone was drinking and enjoying themselves. The party was being hosted in the show room. Music blasted and the TV was left on to watch the ball drop in new York. Of course the time zones would be different, but Deidara insisted.

The platinum blond smirked as he popped a bottle of champagne. "Damn, red! You're fucking loaded! This shit is expensive as fuck!" Hidan laughed.

Kakuzu snatched the bottle away. "Exactly, so don't even spill a drop. I don't want to be billed!"

"You're such a miser," Kisame laughed snatching the bottle.

Sasori rolled his eyes and took the bottle from the taller males. "You're all idiots. If you want some drinks, go pull out some glasses for everyone and go pour some in the kitchen." The redhead handed the sparkling wine to Itachi and left it up to him.

He looked around for his blond brat and frowned when he couldn't spot him. Damn Deidara for leaving him alone with a bunch of fools and his parents! Sasori was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice he had ran into someone. "Shit, I'm sorry-" His frown deepened and he nearly facepalmed. He had ran into Toriko.

"Sasori! I'm so sorry!" she cried out in embarrassment. "Oh...I'm sorry," she frowned, bottom lip trembling.

The redhead looked between the two and noticed she had spilt a glass of ice cold water on them. He gave a faint smile. "Don't worry about it. It's just water." His smile faded when he noticed her shirt was soaked and it was pure white. Well this was bound to be awkward.

"I think I should change,"she blushed covering her chest with her arms.

Sasori nodded, "That would be highly recommended."

"Could you escort me please?" she asked shyly.

The redhead gave a curt nod. "Alright. Follow me." He put a hand on the small of the girl's back and led her upstairs.

The girl smiled, "Thanks, Sasori." She wiggled her doorknob and frowned. She gave it another twist and tried to push it open.

"Having problems?" the redhead asked.

Toriko frowned and nodded, "I think I locked myself out. I'm sorry. I'm causing you so much trouble," she cried.

The redhead awkwardly patted the top of her head. "It's fine. Really. Uhm, I guess I can let you borrow some of my clothes. I don't think Dei would appreciate sharing his own."

"Really? You don't have to..."

"Well, I'm afraid of your dad hating me for life. What kind of in-law would I be if I let you walk around like that?" Sasori said opening his own shared bedroom.

Toriko slightly scowled at the mention of in-law. "Are you going to marry Deidara?"

Sasori's cheeks flushed a light red and ge rubbed the back of his neck. "Perhaps. Not yet, but maybe sometime in the future."

The redhead started tugging off his shirt. "Uhm, hope you don't mind," he muttered.

Toriko shook her head. "Deidara used to walk around shirtless a lot during the summer. It's fine."

Sasori threw his wet shirt to the ground and began to dig through his dresser drawers. "Uhm, I should have some smaller clothes that don't fit me any more. It might be really baggy on you though considering-" the redhead stopped mid sentence and gasped. "Toriko?" He asked sharply turning around.

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw the young girl.

Toriko, in a matter of seconds, had stripped herself of all clothing. She smiled shyly and groped the redhead's crotch again. "I want you..." she muttered.

Sasori grabbed the girls wrist gently and shook his head. "Toriko. There is no way possible that we'll ever be in a relationship like that."

The girl stomped her foot angrily and snatched her arm away. "Why? Why am I not enough! I've liked you since you became friends with my brother!" She rubbed her teary eyes. "You don't even look gay! I thought I didn't have to worry about Deidara turning you gay!"

"I was never straight to begin with. I liked your brother back in middle school," Sasori explained. "I just thought it was crush, but it grew into more as I found out later."

Toriko shook her head. "I feel the same way! I love you, Sasori."

"It's just infatuation."

Toriko threw herself at the older male and rubbed her chest against his. "It's love. Believe me! Please! I love you so bad that it hurts." The girl began kissing his neck and collarbone. She grabbed his hand and moved it down towards her groin. "Sasori~" she moaned wantonly.

Sasori grabbed the girl by her shoulders with both hands and for a moment the girl thought he'd kiss her. However, she was wrong. Terribly wrong. The redhead pushed her away with so much vigor that she stumbled backwards and fell on her butt.

The redhead gave her a menacing glare. "You should know better than this. What in the hell makes you think I'd cheat on Deidara with his own sister?" he asked in disbelief. "Look, Toriko, you're very pretty. I mean it. I really do, but in my eyes you can't compare to Deidara. I'm not the guy for you. You're still young and have plenty of time to date and then settle down," he sighed, calming down. "I love Deidara, alright?"

The girl let a sob escape between her lips. "I-I'm sorry."

Sasori sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He extended his arm and offered a hand up. The girl shakily took the firm hand and stood, sobbing and naked. The redhead handed her some clothing and bent down to pick up her undergarments. "Get dressed and we don't have to speak of this, understand?"

Toriko nodded and sniffled. "I'm s-sorry."

"Just forget about it," Sasori shook his head. The redhead pulled out a shirt and slid it over his torso. "It's getting late. Let's get downstairs."

The girl nodded and followed the redhead. They were both greeted by a chacha line dancing right past them.

"Oi, fuckers! Join in!" Hidan laughed.

Toriko smiled when she saw her parents having fun. Maybe she should join them. "Thanks," she whispered giving the redhead a small hug.

Sasori nodded and watched as the blonde ran off to join her family. At the same time, his blond brat approached him. "Finally you show up, brat," he muttered pulling the blond closer. "Where were you?"

Deidara wrapped his arms around the redhead and smiled, "Helping Pein set up the fireworks for later, un."

"Hm," Sasori hummed, content with the answer.

"Tired?" the blond asked smirking.

"Something like that," the redhead shrugged.

The blond chuckled and let go of the redhead only to grab him by his hand and lead him upstairs.

Sasori raised an eyebrow, "What are you planning, brat?"

Deidara smiled and led him inside of the room. The blond frowned when he noticed his sisters clothes in their room. "The hell?"

"She spilt water on her clothes and locked herself out. I offered her some old clothes of mine."

"Hn..." the blond looked the redhead up and down. "You're wearing a different shirt, un..."

Sasori sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I ran into her. The water spilt on me too. Don't start making stupid assumptions. I wouldn't cheat on you, brat."

"I know...but it's just-"

"I know it looks bad. Listen, she actually did try to do things with me. I pushed her off and told her the same thing I told you. I love you, Deidara. I'd never do that to you," Sasori stated sincerely. "I wouldn't have confessed otherwise. You know I don't like to waste time."

Deidara frowned and put his hands on his hips, "What'd she do?"

Sasori sighed, "Brat-"

"No, Sasori. Tell me," the blond demanded.

The redhead sighed, "Well when I had my back turned she kinda groped me and when I turned around she was...er naked."

He could see the blond fuming with anger. Nonetheless he continued.

"She groped me again and just kinda pressed herself against me. Then I pushed her off."

"That slut, un! I fucking told you she was trying to seduce you!" Deidara hissed storming out the door.

Sasori caught him by the forearm and pulled him back in. "Deidara. Don't. It's not worth it. Besides, I told her that we would pretend it never happened at all. She apologized."

The blond growled and shook his head, "No! No! No!"

"Brat," Sasori rolled his eyes and kissed the blond.

Deidara frowned, but kissed back. "Meany. You know I'm weak to kisses."

Sasori grinned and kissed him. Again. "I know. Really, brat, it's nothing to get upset over."

Deidara sighed and crossed his arms.

The redhead gave a faint smile and wrapped his arms around the blond. "So why'd you bring us up here for?"

The blond eyebrows furrowed before he smirked widely. He pulled the redhead into a gentle, but loving kiss. The redhead kissed back and was faintly surprised when Deidara started walking him backwards.

Once his legs bumped into the edge of the bed, Deidara stopped kissing him and pushed the redhead onto the bed.

Sasori shifted so he was sitting against the headboard. As the blond crawled onto the bed, the redhead pulled him into his lap. They resumed kissing again, this time deeper.

Around that time, unbeknownst to the couple, Toriko had wandered upstairs. She had found a ring of keys in the pocket of the clothes Sasori gave her, so she decided to return them to him. The girl had noticed that the redhead was dragged upstairs by her brother, so after the chacha line she followed them.

The girl was about to knock when she heard a moan. It startled her. _Was that Deidara?_ She frowned and opened the door quietly and cracked it open enough to see through it. Toriko's face flushed at the sight.

Deidara gave another moan and ran his fingers through Sasori's red locks. The redhead chuckled as he pressed another warm kiss to the blond's neck.

The blond smiled and sat Sasori up. He reached down and tugged on the end of his shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasori asked raising an eyebrow.

Deidara pressed a hand to the redhead's chest and leaned in to kiss him. "I just want..." he frowned and rocked his hips ever so slightly on top of the redhead.

Sasori frowned and grabbed Deidara's hips. "Is this because of your sister?"

"No!" the blond scowled. "Okey...maybe a little bit," he pouted. "We never had sex sober, yanno, un?"

The redhead nodded, "I know, but now? Your family and our friends are downstairs."

"I don't care."

Sasori sighed and smirked, "Brat. It's 10PM. What if we miss the fireworks?"

Deidara grinned and chuckled, "The only fireworks I'm interested in is the ones coming from here, un~" he purred groping Sasori's crotch.

The redhead jolted at the touch and blushed. "I never realized how pervy you were, brat," he muttered. He ran his hands up and down the blond's hips.

The blond chuckled and kissed him sweetly. "So..." he said toying with the redhead's shirt.

Sasori kissed back and removed his hands. He sat up and pulled off his shirt. "You've convinced me, brat," he stated. The redhead tugged on the blond's shirt and Deidara let him take it off.

Deidara wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck. The two kissed again and this time with more tongue and passion. Sasori's hands traveled down the blond's body to his waist. Deidara moaned between the kiss and rocked his hips.

Sasori grunted when Deidara pulled away and began trailing kisses down his body. His lips moved all the way down to his groin. He blushed and put a hand on Deidara's head.

Deidara gave him a small smile and began to rub him through the fabric. "Only half hard? Do I not turn you on, un?"

The redhead groaned, "It's not that."

"Hn. Guess I'll have to fix that then," the blond grinned and undid the redhead's belt and pants. "Lift your hips up."

The redhead did so and let Deidara pull his pants off.

Deidara massaged the redhead and looked up at him. Sasori was biting his bottom lip and looking down at him. The blond smirked mischievously and kissed the hard organ through his boxer briefs. Deidara pulled down the thin fabric and released the redhead's erection.

"I'm hurt, Danna, un. I know you could be harder."

Sasori blushed and looked away, "Don't say such embarrassing things."

Deidara snickered and grabbed ahold of the base of Sasori's cock and brought it to his lips. "Since when did you become so shy?~"

Sasori scoffed, "I'm not shy...just a bit embarrassed. You're my best friend. I'm just not used to it is all," the redhead muttered.

The blond laughed a bit, "Right. I forgot how awkward you are when it comes between us doing anything romantic."

"Hey! Just give me some time. I'll adjust."

"I'm sure, un."

Sasori frowned, "I will-mph!" The redhead's eyes widened as Deidara took his erection in his warm and wet mouth. "A little warning next time?" he asked shivering.

Deidara chuckled, sending vibration up his length. Sasori huffed and weaved his fingers in the golden locks.

The blond bobbed his head up and down the length and made swallowing motions every now and then. He pulled off for a moment, a saliva trail following. "Feels good, un?"

Sasori nodded wordlessly and pushed his head down lightly. "Continue?"

Deidara grinned and took the head between his lips. He closed his eyes and played with the sensitive organ with his tongue. He licked the slit and suckled lightly. The blond trailed down the cock and sucked on the sides and gave it many kisses. Deidara took the erection in his mouth again and began to suck, his cheeks hollowing.

The redhead exhaled through his nose and pulled the blond off his cock. "If you keep that up, I'll cum," he muttered.

The blond kissed the head of the length and then crawled back up the redhead's body. He pecked Sasori lips and smiled. "Just a minute," he stated before getting off his lover.

Sasori watched curiously as Deidara dug through his bag. He raised an eyebrow as he spotted the item the blond pulled out. "You packed that with you? Where the hell did you even get that?"

Deidara chuckled and hopped back onto the bed. "It was a Christmas present from Hidan, un."

Sasori took the bottle of lubricant from the blond and rolled his eyes. "Should have seen that one coming." The redhead shook his head and chuckled quietly. "I suppose it'll be useful though. Hn...Pants off, brat."

The blond grinned, "Demanding~ There's the Danna I know and love." Deidara slowly undid his pants and hooked his fingers into his pants and slowly slid out of them seductively.

"Tsch, hurry up, brat."

"Patient as ever," Deidara chuckled sarcastically. He practically jumped out of pants and underwear, leaving him totally exposed in front of the redhead. As the thought passed through his mind, he felt a blush creep across his cheeks.

Sasori smirked, "Who's the shy one now?"

Deidara stuck his tongue out, "Shuddup, un. It's just embarrassing," he chimed, mocking the redhead from earlier.

The redhead rolled his eyes and opened the new bottle. He squeezed out a fair amount and coated his fingers in the cold substance. The blond scooted closer and wrapped his arms around the redhead.

Sasori smiled and pulled the blond into a loving kiss. His hand crept around the Deidara's thigh and made way to his bare smooth ass. Deidara gasped as he felt one of Sasori's slim fingers rub against his entrance. Sasori took the opportunity to shove his tongue inside the blond's mouth and push the finger all the way in.

The blond's grip around Sasori tightened as the redhead fingered him. If there was one thing about sex he would never get used to, it had to be this. Fingers were nothing compared to a dick. It was almost awkward and uncomfortable rather than pleasurable. Although, it wasn't as painful as being fucked…

Deidara was so lost in thought that he didn't even noticed Sasori had slipped another finger in until he hit a certain bundle of nerves. "Sasori~" he gasped.

"You were spacing out, brat," Sasori muttered.

"Sorry," the blond blushed.

The redhead chuckled and shook his head. "Brat."

Deidara rolled his eyes and the nickname and reached for the bottle of lube. He poured some in the palm of his hand and tossed the bottle when he had enough. The blond chuckled when he put his hand around the redhead's shaft and the redhead jolted. "Did I surprise you, un?"

"Tsch," Sasori scoffed, "it was cold."

The blond laughed, "Yeah, right. I think you're just not used to being touched here~"

The redhead rolled his eyes and shoved his finger inside the blond a bit harder than necessary. "As if. You already sucked me off. What makes you think I can't handle a hand?"

Deidara's face turned as red as Sasori's hair at the words. "I hate the way you say things sometimes, un."

Sasori shrugged and pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the bed sheets. They could clean that later. "Are you almost done?"

The blond pouted and rubbed the redhead's erection, smearing lubricant all over it. "I have to walk afterward. I don't want it to hurt, un."

"Should've waited," Sasori grunted.

"And miss having hot man sex with you right now? Funny, Danna. Real funny," Deidara said humorlessly. "Besides," he said leaning to whisper in the redhead's ear. "I know you hate waiting, _Master_~"

Sasori shuddered and blushed at the english term. He grabbed the blond's hips and lined him up with his cock. "You're a brat, Deidara."

Deidara nodded, "Uhuh. Be gentle with me, un. Don't want a repeat of last time~"

The redhead rolled his eyes and helped ease the blond onto his erection. He smirked when he heard the blond's pleasure pained groans. When the blond was about half way down, Sasori being the bastard he was decided to help the blond furthermore. With a quick motion, he brought the blond down so that he was fully inside.

"You bastard!" the blond hissed now clutching Sasori's red locks tightly.

Sasori chuckled and groaned in pleasure. "Need a warning next time?"

Deidara glared at his lover and pulled his hair. "You did that on purpose, you jack-ah~" the blond whimpered as teased one his nipples.

"Me? No, I'd never," Sasori grinned, toying with the blond's sensitive nubs.

The blond tried to glare, but failed when the redhead rocked his hips gently. "Hng~ Danna, don't tease me, un," Deidara whined now moving his own hips accordingly.

The redhead held the blond by his waist and kissed up and down his neck. "I'm teasing? You're the one who teases me, Dei. The way you move your hips on top of me and the way you moan my name in pure raw lust, it's all very erotic to me."

Deidara's cheeks grew red from the dirty talk. Well he definitely didn't know that the redhead could speak in such a way. The blond buried his face in the crook of Sasori's neck and moaned. He thrust eagerly against Sasori's hips and entangled his fingers in the short red locks.

Sasori guided the blond with his hands, helping him ride his shaft. The redhead groaned and kissed up the blond's jaw to his ear. He nibbled on the lobe lightly and chuckled when the blond tugged his hair. Sasori gripped the blond's tight and brought Deidara down hard on his erection. Both males moaned at the pleasure behind the force.

"Again~" the blond whined before sucking on the redhead's neck to leave a hickey.

The redhead lifted the blond's hips and brought him down again, same pace and same force. Deidara let out a moan between his flesh. Sasori shifted his hips ever-so-slightly and thrust up into the blond's body.

Deidara immediately shot up and moaned loudly. "Sasori!"

Said redhead stared wide eyed at his lover. Slowly a smirk crawled across his lips. "What was that, Deidara? I couldn't hear you," he stated feigning innocence. He bucked his hips even harder in the same way and hit his target.

The blond threw his head back and moaned even louder than the last time. "SASORI!"

Sasori chuckled and grabbed the blond by the back of the neck to pull him down for another kiss. "Mm, that's cute, brat," he breathed into the kiss.

Deidara panted and grabbed Sasori's hair again, holding him in for a kiss. The redhead in return grabbed the blond's hair and formed a curtain that blocked the sight of their faces. Well hidden behind the golden waterfall, Sasori took Deidara's bottom lip between his lips and sucked on it. He moved from the abused lip to the blond's tongue. He was rewarded with many sweet moans and groans.

As their tongues battled, their movements on below began to increase in speed and force. By now, Deidara was practically bouncing on top of the redhead's dick. Of course the redhead was there to assist by slamming him down and thrusting up. There was never a moment they were apart.

The two broke apart their kiss and Deidara rested his head against the redhead's chest. "Ah~ Dann-ah! If you keep going like this I'm, ah, gonna cum, unnn~"

Sasori chuckled and suddenly slowed down his thrusting. He kissed the blond's cheek and ran his hands up and down Deidara's body.

"Dannnna~ Why'd you slow down?"the blond whined thrusting his hips frantically against the redhead.

"I don't want you to cum just yet. Move your hips like this," Sasori said guiding the blond's hips.

The blond groaned and rode the redhead just how he wanted it. He cried out as his prostate was struck again. The pace might've been slower, but Sasori was not letting up on the force. Hard and slow. It was amazing how much Sasori could hold himself back and control the situation to his liking. Deidara gasped when he felt the redhead wrap a hand around him.

Sasori smirked, "What? Not used to be touched here?" he teased.

Deidara glared at him and bit the redhead's chest hard. He gasped in pain when the redhead tightened his grip on his erection. "You ass!" the blond growled slapping Sasori on the chest.

The redhead glared back squeezed the blond's dick again. "Brat."

The blond pulled the redhead's short locks and hissed, "Stop that!"

Sasori, using a free hand, grabbed the blond's long locks and pulled on them. "You stop it."

"Asshole, un."

"Bitch."

The two glared before pulling each other into a fierce tongue filled kiss. The blond kept rolling his hips and Sasori pushed the blond's erection through his fist. It didn't take long for the blond to cum. After jerking the blond off harshly, he came all over their chests and stomachs. Sasori groaned as the tight walls clenched around his hard cock. He kissed Deidara's neck and bit, leaving a very noticeable lovebite. Deidara pulled Sasori hair, irritated. "Ah, you jack-ah-ss! Stop hurting me, un! Just fucking cum inside me already!~"

Sasori groaned and sucked on the spot he bit, causing Deidara to moan. He gripped the blond's hips and held him tight as his vision turned white. The blond wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck and shivered as he felt Sasori's cum fill him completely. "Sasori Danna~"

The redhead sighed in relief and nuzzled his head in the blond's neck. Deidara smiled and kissed the redhead gently. "You're an ass, but that was fun~"

"Mhm," Sasori nodded and kissed back. He turned his head to look at the clock. "It's 11:42, brat. We better get down there."

Deidara nodded and lifted off the redhead. "Guess we should clean up, un?"

Sasori nodded and followed the blond to the conjoined bathroom to wash up. They came back downstairs a few minutes later.

"Yo fuckers! We thought you'd miss the fireworks," Hidan laughed drunkenly.

Sasori kissed the blond on the cheek. "I'm going to get some wine. Want some?"

"Un~"

A few minutes later, everyone was standing outside while Pein and Hidan were lighting fireworks. Sasori wrapped an arm around the blond and kissed him. Deidara kissed back, ignoring the stares of everyone else.

Yamato blanched, Konan and Isako drooled, and Toriko blushed. The blond girl honestly had a hard time looking at the couple after their...session.

"Guys countdown! Countdown!" Hidan exclaimed.

Everyone slowly began the countdown,

"**5**"

"**4**"

"**3**"

"**2**"

Deidara grinned and grabbed the redhead and pulled him for a kiss, just as Pein grabbed Konan.

"**1**"

"**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**"

Fireworks and loud obnoxious party makers went off all at once sounding off the New Year.

A new year with many new adventures and relationships. As Sasori and Deidara kissed, the redhead made a promise to himself that the new year would be his and Deidara's year. And what a hell of a year it would be.

_The End._


End file.
